Monster Inside me
by TheNewestCompanion
Summary: What if instead of sticking around to meet Clara, the TARDIS took the Doctor to London in 2013 where he met a special girl that was just enough to captivate him. Can she pull him out of his depression? Is the Doctor ready to let her in? 11th Doctor/OC
1. Monster Man

**Hey! I do not own BBC's Doctor Who (sadly) I also own no idea from the show about the show, yadda yadda yadda. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter one: Monster Man

* * *

_War Inside Us by Hailey Black_

_Once there was a time we cowered at the foot of destruction. Lived in fear and never prospered. Too afraid of what to come, but death, that we forgot to live. Shadows and monsters lurked not only at night, but in the lights of day. Nowhere to hide from the cold tomorrows. This was war. We fought not a stranger, nor an enemy. We fought our battles close to home. People died. Good people and bad. Lives lost, and what was lost was never found. Not in war. Children cried once, lonely and scared. A father wasn't coming home; a mother would never hold her baby boy again. War was a terrible thing. Was raged everywhere. War didn't go away… War rested. War grew, War festered and became more. War is no longer a fight for something good, against something bad. War is us. War is who we were. Who we are. War is our future. _

* * *

The Doctor sat alone in the TARDIS on a cloud above old time London. He'd been here a few months now. He couldn't even bear to go back to current London. Too many memories there of too many people he'd lost.

Lately the usually happy, bow tie wearing, fish fingers and custard eating Timelord had been quiet, dull, and in a horrid state of depression. He'd lost them. Let them down. The Doctor was done. Done trying to save people, they should learn how to save themselves, because he didn't do that anymore.

He could hardly even call himself the Doctor anymore... He thought back to the first trip he'd taken Amelia Pond on. The space whale. He was going to kill that poor creature to end it's suffering, for the price of his name. Amy, lovely Amy had saved him from that, yet here he was. No Amy, no Rory, and no Doctor.

Doctors are meant to heal people, and save them. Make them all better when they're hurt. All he did was cause more destruction and more hurt. And kill the people close to him. He wasn't a doctor. He was a monster.

There were days where he was a man of fairy tales. The hero at the end of the story. He'd slay the dragon and save the princess. He was there to take away the nightmares of small children so they may sleep in peace. Now he was the nightmare, the monster under the bed. He was the man they needed saving from.

At the current moment the Doctor was sitting alone in the console room in the jump seat staring off into space. Not literally, the doors were closed and he was parked on a cloud, more of a metaphorical space. His eyes were glazed over slightly and he was deep in thought.

Amelia Pond. The girl who waited all those years for him. And Rory. Rory the Roman who waited even longer for her... He'd lost them. He'd promised to always keep her safe and he failed her, he failed them both. They were gone and dead and he didn't stop it. He was to blame.

The Doctor let out a long sigh and put his face into his hands. Maybe he could stay here forever. On this cloud he would never have to interfere with the personal relations of Earth or any other planet again. It'd be better that way. They'd be safe from the monster.

As the Doctor was sitting there the TARDIS was silent besides her usual small hums and buzzes, but even those were duller and less lively then before. Nothing moved for some time. Nothing chanced. That was until a phone went off. The Doctor's head snapped up. He'd told the TARDIS to stop letting calls in some time ago.

He got up and walked over to the ringing phone and bent down peering at it a moment. It continued to ring breaking the deafening silence that lately had overcome the man and his ship.

"You… shouldn't be ringing. Why are you ringing?" He asked the phone pulling out his sonic. There was no odd reading. The Doctor stood back up and regarded the phone a moment before glancing around as if checking to see if the coast was clear and answering it.

"Helloooo?" He asked a small grin overcoming his face before he cleared his throat and dropped the smile, "Er. I mean. Hello. Can I help you?" From the other line came a sort of crackling sound, before the muffled scream of a woman. The Doctor's eyes widened slightly and the next time he spoke it was a tad more frantic, pleading.

"I said Hello? Hello? Can anybody hear me?" He listened intently for any sort of response but all he got was another muffled scream and what sounded like crying. The Doctor was nearing desperation, but he wouldn't show it. Only the wavering of his voice gave him away.

"Please, can anyone here me?" He asked nearly shouting into the phone receiver. The next thing he heard made his eyes widen even further and his hand shake slightly. A woman's voice, still muffled by whatever was constricting her, this time she spoke. More like pleaded. She sounded scared and desperate and whatever was doing this to her was hurting her.

"Doctor!" She screamed, "Doctor, please, help me!" He responded to the pleads immediately, gripping the phone tight in his hand.

"I'll help you! Where are you? When are you? Tell me!" He called into the phone, "Please!" Just then the connection cut out and nothing but static was heard on the other side. The Doctor cried out in anger and pulled the phone from the console.

"There's not point!" He yelled stomping over to the front door of the TARDIS, "No point in anything I do! Dead, that woman's dead." Reaching the door he flung it open looking out into the cloud, "Trying to save people is pointless if all they ever do is..." He threw the phone out the door nothing really caring where in landed, "Die!" He finished slamming the door shut again.

The Doctor stopped back over to the jump seat where he collapsed back into his pervious place. The TARDIS hummed in disapproval of pieces of her being ripped out and tossed about. The Doctor looked up chuckling darkly,

"I'm destroying you too aren't I?" He asked softly, eyes shining slightly in the dim light. Again there was nothing but pressing silence. The Doctor slowly went back to sulking in his jump seat. Hours passed but the man never moved and nothing changed. That was until the second thing interrupted his gloom.

It was the TARDIS, she was starting up. All the lights that had been dimmed suddenly brighten and noises increased. The Doctor jumped up,

"No no no no no no!" he cried running up to the console, "Stop it! Stay here!" He started to bang on things and pull random levers but it was too late. The TARDIS started to shake and make her famous wheezing sound and the Doctor grabbed onto a railing to keep himself upright. He couldn't help the small smile that'd momentarily taken over his features.

Everything came to a standstill and the Doctor quickly regained his balanced. He straightened his old styled jacket and grinned slightly,

"I still got it." He announced happily before catching himself and dropping the smile. He was keeping himself from feeling joy, which was obvious. The Doctor turned on the monitor and looked intently at the screen.

"London, Earth. January the first, the year 2013." The Doctor mumbled to himself. He smiled sadly before shutting off the monitor. He started to fiddle with the controls before letting out a long sigh.

"Fine!" He called to the TARDIS, "Fine, you want me to go out there, find some innocent people and try and save them?" He asked spinning around, "Well I won't! I mean… I'll go out there… But I'm not saving anyone!" He called before taking off full speed towards the closet to change from his odd old fashioned clothing. Not very appropriate for 2013.

Appearing in the console room once more a few minutes later dressed back in his tweed jacket and famous bow tie. The Doctor walked over glancing once more at the screen,

"I'm just popping out for some fresh air… Not stopping, not talking to anyone. Just a nice walk then back here got it?" He asked pocketing his sonic, "Psh. I won't even need this! Just a quick walk is all. I don't investigate anymore. Nope."

The Doctor walked to the door a slight more skip in his step then he'd had of late. The Doctor flung the door open and of course made sure to lock it behind him.

He turned around and glanced about. He was on a college campus, on the far side of a lovely grass field. It was evening time, the sun had already set and the park was dark. A man jogged by the TARDIS and himself on the left, but besides that he was no one as far as he could see.

"Just a walk and then back." He told himself straightening his bow tie and starting to head off in the direction the jogger was going, but a voice stopped him,

"Oi you!" Someone called to him. The Doctor spun around and pointed to himself, eyebrows raised slightly.

"Who me?" Sitting on a bench the Doctor managed to miss the fist time for it was casted in shadows was a woman, she stood up when the Doctor turned.

"Nah, the other idiot wearing a bow tie." She called sarcastically. The Doctor's eyes widen slightly and he touched his bow tie.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! And bow ties are cool!" He said offended. The girl chuckled slightly and when she stepped forward again, further into the light the Doctor got a better look at her.

She was roughly a little over five feet tall and her pale skin stuck out against her jet black hair. She was wearing only a cartoon T-shirt and a pair of old ripped up skinny jeans even though the winter weather obviously called for a bit more. She had a smirk on her face and was staring at the Doctor,

"Yeah, cool if you're my grandpa." She resorted smirk turning quietly into a grin when the Doctor puffed out his chest in frustration.

She had a pretty smile, the Doctor noticed, and eyes. What beautiful eyes. They were green; he could see that from where he stood some ten feet away. And even in the dark he saw them shining with wonder and curiosity and longing for adventure.

It took the Doctor a moment to recover from those eyes. He'd seen the same in so many people before her. There was a time, a time not too long ago, where those eyes alone would be enough to capture him. Make him want to stay here forever. But he was done with that. Done with entering humans' lives just to destroy everything. Done with beautiful eyes on mysterious woman.

"Why does my fashion sense matter to you?" The Doctor huffed looking at the girl who was still grinning at him. She laughed, it was soft and causal. Like she was laughing with an old friend. But here she was, standing in a park at night with a complete stranger.

"Or rather lack of a fashion sense." She teased taking another step forward towards the Doctor and the TARDIS, she took her eyes from him and stared hard at the blue box, "You can't park that there." She stated looking back to the Doctor.

That statement caught him off guard. Not the fact that she saw the TARDIS, the perception filter would only really work had she not noticed him, or been talking right to him. What caught him was what she said. Plenty of times he's heard, what is that, why is there, I've never seen that box before, or even what's a Police Box,but she did ask those questions. She stated, stated that you can't _park_ that there. _Park _it. Not even leave it there... _park._

"Why did you say that?" He asked her knitting his eyebrows together and staring hard at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Uh. Because you can't? The school'll call the cops or something." She said matter-of-factly. The Doctor let out a breathless chuckle.

"Will they? They're going to call the police on a Police Box." He asked. She nodded her head and flickered her eyes back over to the TARDIS.

"Mmhm, with the way our government is working today anything is possible." Another soft chuckle escaped the Doctor.

"I suppose you're right." He muttered mostly to himself, "Well, I'll just popped back in and move it." He should get out of her before she asks him- his thought was cut off by her speaking again and taking another step towards him.

"Wait!" She called a small tint of desperation in her voice. The Doctor attempted to ignore it going to open the TARDIS doors.

"I-I'm sorry. I really must go." He said quietly fishing in his pocket for the key. Where was that blasted thing?! He jumped when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and spun around. The girl was standing about a foot away from him and let out a small giggle when the Doctor jumped. He tried not to blush in embarrassment, "Yes, what do you want?" He asked her.

"What's your name?" She asked. Now that she was closer the Doctor could see her wonderful eyes better. Green, with small speckles of gold in them. They were still shinning with all the mysteries of the world. The Doctor smiled sadly down at her. Those eyes will cause her trouble in the future. They always did. He shook his head slowly.

"I don't have a name…" The Doctor managed finally. He shouldn't tell her. He couldn't, it was such a dangerous name to know. She shook her head, smile changing from that of a grin, to just a soft ghost on her face.

"Everyone's got a name." She promised him, "They have too, or else you wouldn't know what to call them… And having something to call someone can be powerful thing. Right? Like a chair's not a chair less you call it a chair. And a sofa's not a sofa." The Doctor looked down at her. Part of him wanted to take her into his arms and hug her. Tell her his name. Tell her his story then whisk her away to show her all the magical things her soul was dying to see. But there was another part of him that wanted to grab her and shake her. Yell at her. Tell her names didn't matter, nothing did in the ens. And to hide from the world, because such a special girl like her was going to get broken.

"R-Right…" He wouldn't do this to her, "But I... I don't deserve a name, so please. Go home. Back to your dorm and sleep. And forget this ever happen to you." The Doctor's voice had grown quieter a small plead to her.

Slowly she shook her head. The small woman who barely came up to the Doctor's chin suddenly wrapped her arms around his middle hugging herself to him.

"I think everyone deserves a name." She mumbled closing her eyes. "If you think you don't deserve a name. Then shame on you mister." The Doctor couldn't help smile slightly.

"If only you knew of the things that I've done… You would think of me as nothing less than a monster." The woman shook her head tightening her grip on the Doctor.

"You're not a monster mister. I can tell. You're eyes are so sad, and so old, but they're still so good and so kind… They've seen so much bad and evil in the world… You've watch so many people die…" The Doctor looked down at this little wonder in still hugging him, mouth slightly agape. "You're lost almost everyone you love, and yet you're still so so lonely. And you're good… You kept going, and kept saving people. You're no monster. And if someone's never given you a name. I will. The good guy with a cool blue box and a bow tie." She decided smiling happily to herself. She let out another small giggle, "Wait... No. Good Alien guy in a cool blue box with a bow tie!" The Doctor suddenly pulled her back to look at her.

"What? 'Good _Alien _guy in a Cool Blue Box with a bow tie?" He asked eyes wide. Alien? How in the name of Rassilon did she know that? The woman laughed.

"Mister, I could hear two hearts… That's not human last time I checked." She said grinning up at him again. The Doctor let out a breathless laugh in return. Of course. Two hearts. This girl was sharp.

"What if Miss, I told you I did have a name… A very dangerous name. A name that could burn down planets or build up empires...?" The Doctor asked voice almost a whisper. She laughed, she did that a lot, but the Doctor liked it, it was a nice sound.

"I'd say lucky you, my mum named me when she was hyped up on morphine, all my name does was get me teased in primary school..." The Doctor let out a small sigh.

"My names... My names the Doctor." He said finally. It felt weird almost. He hadn't said that for a while to anyone. When people asked he didn't answer or if he had to he lied. She grinned up at him and stuck out her hand.

"Hello there Doctor! My names Seraphina." She announced brightly. The Doctor laughed and took the hand shaking it.

"Oh Seraphina, you're a star!" He said smiling down at her. She grinned back up at him letting out a laugh in return.

"And Doctor, you're an alien!" She said letting go of his hand and letting her eyes flick to the TARDIS again, "And that's… That's a big blue Police box…"

**A/N Yay! First chapter up. Tell me what you think pretty please. What do you think of Seraphina? What about how the Doctor is acting? Please please please please review. Thanks :D**


	2. Perfect Tea

**I own Doctor Who. I am kidding. I wish I did. For the person that asked, yes I was planning on having this turn romantic. Sorry for small grammer errors if there are any, my whole computer is acting up and just typing this was hellish. Sorry :/ Hope you still Enjoy :)**

Chapter two: Perfect Tea

* * *

_Mother of death by Hailey Black_

_He came in the night, a man dressed in black. He was pale as snow and cold as ice. He came to her in a dream and took her hand. "Let me lead you to where you belong..." He offered her slowly. He was charming though, and she took the offer letting him be on with her. He kissed her pink lips and left them as cold as his own. Her skin gone pale and pearly white. "Come with me for you are weary and I will let you rest. Close your eyes, I shall watch you as you sleep and keep you safe in my arms." And he took her in his arms. As her eyes fluttered shut, she breathed her last breath. She was home now; the man in the black took home my mother._

* * *

"And Doctor, you're an alien!" She said letting go of his hand and letting her eyes flick to the TARDIS again, "And that's… A big blue Police box…" The Doctor glanced behind him… He couldn't… He really shouldn't.

"Uh… it is isn't it?" He asked scratching the back of his neck slightly and looking back at her, "Ah well, Mrs. Seraphina, what do you say you and I go for a bit of a walk, that's what I came here to do. Walk and not look for trouble, and walk." The Doctor said beginning to pull her away from the TARDIS. She went, though reluctantly.

"But… Why?" She asked glancing back once more before looking up at the Doctor who was walking next to her. He shook his head.

"Not important. You know what is important? Walking." He said grinning happily to himself. Finding a buddy to walk with wasn't bad, was it? He couldn't destroy her life with one walk… After this he'd say goodbye and never see her again. Leave to her horribly boring life.

"Don't forget about the 'and stay out of trouble' part." Seraphina added looking up at the Doctor a serious look on her face before a grin broke up and she let out a giggle.

"What?" He asked eyebrows rising in defense, she giggle again before nudging him in the side, eyes shining.

"Where's the fun in staying out of trouble? Hm?" She asked adding a bit more skip to her step. The Doctor stopped and put up his hands.

"Oh, no no no no no no. No. Absolutely not! Staying about of trouble is all the fun. Who needs risk and adventure? Not I…" He said shaking his head. Seraphina raised a single eyebrow and made a soft humming noise.

"Hmm.. I must have gotten the wrong impression then. I guess I'll be on my way if you're not interested in the… disappearances… I think I saw a man in a telephone box back there, maybe he'll help!" She teased turning on her heel and brushing past the Doctor smirk set on her face. He turned and watched as she walked away, steps not even faltering in. He wasn't going to give in. Nope.

"Wait! What disappearances?!" He called jogging to catch up with her. Seraphina let out a bored, drawn out sigh.

"I really shouldn't tell you, with you hating trouble and everything." The Doctor fiddled with his bow tie as they walked.

"Well…. Hates a fairly strong word… And there's always room for exceptions, right?" Seraphina smirked up at him.

"Every rule can be bent to breaking point." She agreed before they were back to the bench and the TARDIS, "Ohh, were back to your box!" She said happily stepping towards it again. The Doctor stepped between the two hands on hips.

"Oi! You only come back her to try and ask more about her?" He asked slightly let down. People weren't usually more interested in a box when _he _was around. She smiled and shook her head turning and walking over to the bench.

"Maybe a little, but mostly because I forgot my coat and bag." Hailey picked up a black English pea coat that went down to her knees and put it on tying a blue scarf around her neck, "Don't want to be catching a cold. Not while going adventuring." She announced. The Doctor nodded his head agreeing.

"No, being sick's no fun. Especially when there's fun stuff to explore. And there's _always _fun stuff to explore!" Seraphina raised an eyebrow again as she put her backpack.

"Thought you didn't like adventure, and exploring, and danger and everything else fun." The Doctor paused and pouted slightly.

"You're very right, I did say that. Because it's true. I don't like all that stuff." Not anymore. The Doctor added in his mind. Once he did. A bit ago.

Mere months ago the Doctor loved it more than almost anything. Had this moment, right here happen a month. Maybe two ago, the Doctor knew it would go different. Rather than this, talking in a park, as he convinced himself she was safer here the Doctor would have already whisked her off on an adventure.

Then he'd ask her, if she wanted to see the universe and all it had to offer such a star like her. And if she said yes then they'd go. Off adventuring though the stars. If it had been two months ago they'd already be figuring out where those missing people went… wait. The missing people.

"Seraphina, you mentioned something about missing people…" The Doctored started slowly. She nodded her head and starting to head off away from the campus building behind them over to the street.

"Yeah, people have been going missing. It's odd though. Different somehow." The Doctor looked at her seriously and she met his gaze with her own steady one.

"Listen to me. This is important. Tell me, how are they different?" He asked. She furrowed her brow in thought for a moment, before stopping. They were under a street light, alone in the dark. A gust of wind blew and Seraphina shivered pulling her coat tighter around herself before looking at the Doctor.

"Doctor… You know when someone usually goes missing; they have all those posters up? And their faces all over the news and every little detail then can find, to try and save the people that went missing?" She asked. The Doctor nodded his head slowly before she continued. "Well it's odd. There's no posters. No news clips. Nothing. They're just gone and nobody seems to have noticed." The Doctor looked down at Seraphina slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. If they didn't put the posters up, or on telly how'd she know they were missing not on holiday.

"Well My neighbor, Mrs. Black, she's about forty. She has a son. Seamus. He's only elven. I watch him for her on Friday nights because she has to work. Well two Fridays ago Seamus didn't walk over like he usually did. You see, he usually comes over around five. His mum doesn't leave until six, but I always get us a pizza and we hang out. He's a nice kid. Well I figured he and his mums are probably doing dinner tonight; they forgot to tell me no big deal. And around six. Still no Seamus. I went over and knocked, and the mother's car was out. Okay so they had plans but forgot to tell me. No big deal right?" Seraphina asked. The Doctor nodded. She jumped back into her story, "Well two days past and I didn't see much of Mrs. Black, didn't get to ask her what happen, and I saw none of Seamus. On Tuesday I caught Mrs. Black and asked her where Seamus was. And the odd thing. She didn't even recall him for a moment. She looked at him confused before something sorta clicked, but not all the way, like when a puzzle piece'll fit but you have to shove it in. She told me she didn't know where he was and wondered off. Mrs. Black's a single mother and Seamus is her only son. She always knows where he is. And I've noticed other. A postal man never came to work. The local shop keeper. Odd things." Seraphina concluded.

The Doctor stood in thought before slowly nodding his head, "Very odd indeed... Where do Mrs. Black and her son live?" The Doctored asked itching to go do some investigating.

"Right down the street here. They're my next door neighbors." Seraphina pointed in the direction of her home and linked arms with the Doctor, "Shall we do some investigating Mr. Good Alien man in a cool blue box!" The Doctor chuckled and began to pull her along, long legs out doing her small ones.

"You read my mind!" He announced gleefully.

They arrived down that street a moment or so later the Doctor nearly jumping out of his skin in excitement. He'd forgotten how this felt. But this was his last adventure. He swore this then home to his TARDIS. Seraphina glanced at the Black's home.

"They're not in… Well Mrs. Black isn't." All the lights were off and the car was gone. Seraphina looked up at the Doctor, "We can go in my house until they get here, I can make you tea? And I think I have some Jammy Dodgers?" The Doctor's whole face light up.

"Jammy Dodgers?!" He asked happily before taking Seraphina's hand and dragging her towards her house. She laughed.

"Be warned, it's a mess." Once at the front door to the small home Seraphina got out her key letting the two of them in. She flipped on a few lights. The Doctor glanced around. There was a bit of everything everywhere. Paint brushes, paper, and mugs of half-drunk tea, books, lots and lots of books. Then folders and knick knacks. The Doctor loved it. It very much reminded him of his own bedroom aboard the TARDIS.

"Told you it was a mess." Seraphina shrugged off her coat and tossed it over a chair before wandering towards the kitchen, "Make yourself comfy!" She called to him.

The Doctor nodded to himself and started to lazily scan the flat looking in things as nonchalant as possible, which was until he managed to knock a box over creating a loud thump.

"Are you alright?" Seraphina called from the kitchen, not even bothering to pop her head in and check on the Doctor. He was a grown alien; he could manage long enough for her to make tea. The Doctor shoved the box back onto its table.

"Uh, yeah of course, I'm always alright. Hey, do you always let strange men you met at the park into your house for tea?" He asked looking in the mirror over her fire place and making silly faces at himself as he fixed his bow tie.

"Only when they're aliens." She called back a light air to her voice. The Doctor could almost see her grinning at him and smiled sadly to himself. If she stuck with him, he'd destroy that smile, he told himself mentally.

"What was that?" Seraphina called again from the kitchen. The Doctor turned away from the mirror and headed towards the comfy looking chair that said adjacent to the worn out couch.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything! How's tea going?" He asked picking up a rubix cube he found under some papers on the coffee table, "I love these things!" He announced gleefully. Seraphina chuckled as she came into the room two mugs of steaming tea in her hand. She out it down before walking back in the kitchen to get a small thing of milk and a container of sugar, along with a plat of biscuits.

"I'm glad to hear that. I didn't know how you liked your tea…" She commented putting the milk and sugar by the doctor before sitting on the couch and folding her legs underneath her.

"Oh, me? I like my teas every way. No cup if tea's a bad cup of tea. Once I was on this planet. Sugarrugarexaplex. Best tea I ever had! I was there with a friend of mine…" The Doctor trailed of, his happy grin slowly turning to almost one of pain. Seraphina looked at him with close regarding eyes.

"Friend…?" She asked softly. The Doctor nodded his head and looked down into his cup of tea. He shouldn't say anything, tell her to drop it.

"Amy… Her name was Amy. She was a very good friend of mine. She travelled with me. Her and her husband, Rory. She was brilliant she was. And the prettiest red hair ever. Lucky ginger…" A soft smile spread over the Doctor's face thinking of that happy memory on the planet with the good tea.

"W-Where did they go...?" Seraphina asked softly. Soft enough, that if he so chose so, the Doctor could early pretend to not have heard it. He looked up a slight fire in his eyes, yet only a ghost of the oncoming storm.

"They're dead." He stated bitterly. Seraphina visibly flinched at the words and their delivery. The Doctor's eyes automatically softened, "No… They grew old together. Time just caught up to them… They lived long lives together. And even adopted a son. I… I've just found out though. Not too long ago. I'm still mourning." She again regarded him for a moment before shaking her head.

"No… No it's been months. I can see it in your eyes. It's not a fresh pain, but still a hard one… You say they grew old?" She asked. The Doctor nodded his head slightly, "Then why do you blame yourself?"

"I don't." He replied bluntly trying to maintain causal eye contact. Was it that obvious? The pain?

"Yes you do. You blame yourself for their deaths… This is silly if you ask me. You said they died old, and together. They lived their lives. Happy lives I'm sure. And everything in its own must end eventually. Or else nothing new would ever start. I'm sorry you lost them, but you can't beat yourself up over it. I'm sure they wouldn't want that." The Doctor sat in a stunned silence. Seraphina shrugged after a moment or so.

"Sorry if what I said was out of line… Just' I've had that problem too at one point. And I hated that deep feeling of regret and remorse. I don't want you to feel that…" She shrugged again feeling uncomfortable and ashamed that she'd pushed too far with this man. Finally a small smiled spread onto the Doctor's face and he shook his head slowly.

"Oh my Seraphina. You are special aren't you?" He asked her voice soft with admiration. She shook her head and looked down at her tea.

"Not really. And you can call me Sera, if you want. Or Phina. Seraphina just sounds so formal." She added. The Doctor shook his head again.

"You're very special. See even your name's special. Seraphina. What a beautiful name it is. Not at all formal." Sera chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"It means fire you know?" She said suddenly before shrugging. "I… I don't know why I remember that. But I do, from first grade. A man told me that… I don't even remember his name…" She trailed off deep in thought for a moment. The Doctor left her to it and grabbed the rubix cube again messing with it.

They sat silent for the better part of an hour. The Doctor messing still with the cube, he even resorted to his sonic to try and solve it and was getting more frustrated by the moment. Sera had picked up a book and was lazily reading it ever so often staring back out into space.

Both of them were interrupted when a car door slammed shut next door. Seraphina was up in a flash going to the window the Doctor only a half a step behind her.

"They're home." She said, "Ready for some wonderful adventure with a slash of danger?"

**A/N I hope you liked it. Thanks to thoughts who reviewed. Please everyone do so, so I know you like it and I should continue. :)**


	3. Listen to Me

**Hello Everybody and welcome back to Chapter three. *Cue crowd going wild* Oh thanks you shouldn't have. I don't own Doctor Who but do you know what I do own? All six seasons on DVD. I hope you enjoy, read on good readers. **

Chapter Three: Listen to Me

* * *

_As the lights dimmed and I took my place, I felt my heart beating in my chest. I felt the ghost of a hand in mine and I closed my eyes remembering the feeling. I remember the night we stood together at the top of the universe and watched worlds burn. You cried in my arms until you fell asleep. The screams of the young into the night as we watch our world burn. And you whispered to me, I love you. _

* * *

Both of them were interrupted when a car door slammed shut next door. Seraphina was up in a flash going to the window the Doctor only a half a step behind her.

"They're home." She said, "Ready for some wonderful adventure with a slash of danger?" Sera asked eyes shining. The Doctor grabbed her hand and grinned down at her,

"I'm always ready, just call me Mister Ready McReady son of Readyson McReady." He announced. Seraphina laughed and rolled her eyes pulling the Doctor towards the front door and out into the cold London air. For a moment she considered running back in for a coat, but dismissed the idea.

Together the crossed through Sera's yard and the Black's up to their front door. Seraphina dropped the Doctor's hand and knock on the door before stepping back to wait for someone to answer the door. A woman with dark red hair came to the door in a dressing gown and opened the door looking out.

"Ser? Hello… How may I help you?" She asked wrapping the robe tighter around herself and glancing unsure at the Doctor. He put on a fake smile and pulled out the psychic paper showing her quickly.

"Hello, I'm Professor Smith; I have your son in my class." He stated, "Would you mind if we came in to talk to you? No? Perfect." The Doctor grabbed Seraphina's hand and pulled her into the home walking right past Mrs. Black who followed them down the hall into the sitting room.

"You have who… Oh... My son?" She asked a slight look of confusion coming over her face before it was replaced by a blank look, "Oh… Sean." The Doctor spun around to look at her, sonic in hand and Sera shook her head slowly,

"No… No your son… Seamus…" She said softly looking back at the Doctor, "See..?" She asked quietly. The Doctor nodded his head before stepping closer to Mrs. Black.

"Ma'am I want you to sit down on the couch, can you do that?" He asked, he didn't need her falling over on him. She did as she was told, blank look still on her face. Seraphina sat down next to her and put a reassuring hand on her back. The Doctor sat in the arm chair in front of the two women.

"Now listen. I need you to tell me everything you remember from two Fridays ago… What happen that night?" He asked leaning forward. They all sat in silence for a moment while Mrs. Black tried to remember.

"I… When?" She asked eyes glazing over for a moment. Seraphina shook her head and the Doctor let out a small frustrated sigh.

"Two Fridays ago." He repeated. Again a moment of silence followed before she answered.

"Oh… Oh well I did the usual I had dinner and then went to work at the hospital then I came home. Why are you asking these questions?" She asked looking at Seraphina.

"Because it's important. Where was Seamus? Do you remember what happen to him?" She asked softly understanding this was hard on her even if she didn't know it.

"Who? Oh wait… My son?" She asked looking only at Sera, who nodded at the woman taking her hand in her own.

"Yeah Mrs. Black, Seamus, your son… What happen to him two Fridays ago?" The Doctor watched in a slight awe. Seraphina was comforting this woman in such an understanding way in a situation most would have already gotten frustrated in.

"I think I can help her memory…" The Doctor offered scooting forward with his sonic held out, "Ma'am, this won't hurt but you might feel a bit light headed, okay?" She nodded her head and the Doctor scanned her head before looking at Seraphina, "Ask her again."

"Mrs. Black what happen to Seamus two Fridays ago..?" This time there wasn't as much hesitation before she talked.

"They took him." She stated staring straight ahead of her. Seraphina and the Doctor glanced at each other, Seraphina chewing on her bottom lip before she asked another question.

"Who took him?" She asked glancing around the flat and meeting the Doctor's eyes once again. Mrs. Black shook her head.

"These things… They were the things from hell itself. Nightmares. They came and they took him." Her eyes were swelling now with tears and Sera tightened her grip on her hand keeping her eyes trained firmly on the Doctor.

"I need you to describe them more. What exactly did they look like?" She asked voice hurried. They needed the answers fast if they wanted to save anyone.

"They… They dressed in black, and they were… pale. R-Red irises… And they were cold, like death…"Mrs. Black started to shake, "They took him! They took my boy!" She was crying now. Seraphina wrapped her arms around the woman's shoulders.

"I know… We're going to try and get him back, but you need to help us. What did they say? Did they talk to you or your son?" She asked trying to calm Mrs. Black down a bit. She sniffled a few times.

"They talked… Voices deep like velvet and smooth and… silky…" Seraphina nodded her head encouraging her to continue as the Doctor racked his head narrowing down possibilities. "They… They said he was theirs… One of them… But he can't be! My baby boy wasn't a monster!" She started to cry heavily again.

"Thank you… We… We're going to try and get Seamus back. I promise… you stay here and get some rest, hm?" Seraphina patted her hand gently before looking to the Doctor who nodded his head.

"Yes. Yes you go lay down. We're going to get Seamus." Mrs. Black slowly stood up off the couch and faced both Sera and the Doctor.

"Please bring me back my baby boy…" She begged in a quiet whisper. The Doctor nodded his head slowly and Seraphina looked up at her.

"We'll try out best. I promise." She said softly. Mrs. Black turned and headed in the direction of her bedroom. Both Seraphina and the Doctor were silent for a moment both mulling different things over in their mind. Finally Sera broke the silence, "What now?" She asked looking to the Doctor.

"Well, we look around. Find some clues. Find some aliens. I show of my brilliance and then hopefully everything from there is all peachy." The Doctor said fiddling with his bow tie. Seraphina nodded her head and stood up off the couch.

"Where do we look first?" She asked. The Doctor followed her lead standing also and looking around the room pulling out his sonic and starting to scan things.

"Well he was taken from here, so…. Here" The Doctor started to scan around in the air and on the couch and random knickknacks while Seraphina picked random books and things up searching for any clues, "AH-HA!" The Doctor cried out happily.

"What, what is it?" Seraphina asked jumping over the couch and landing next to the Doctor looking at the sonic.

"I found a trace of alien still lingering in the air; right now my sonic is analyzing it. This should make finding whatever it a lot…. Easier…." The Doctor's eyes went wide with fear and Seraphina went on her tippy toes trying to see the sonic better.

"What? What is it?" She asked panicked. The Doctor remained quiet. Seraphina was getting more and more worried by the second, "Doctor, Please?" She asked in a whisper. He turned quickly to her grabbing her arms to force her to look at him.

"Seraphina. Can you do me a big big big favor?" He asked her voice low but quick looking her in the eyes.

"Depends on what it is…" She said slowly sensing something was off, and something was very very wrong.

"I want you to go back to your house and go to bed. I want you to wake up tomorrow like I never happened. I want the name 'The Doctor' to mean absolutely nothing to you. Do you understand me?" He asked hurried. She shook her head.

"No! No I don't understand!" She asked still shaking her head and looking up at him. He tightened his grip on her arms slightly and bent low to her face.

"Seraphina. Go home! Forget you ever met me. Understand!" He said starting to raise he voice slightly wither her. Seraphina gasped slightly and tried to take a step back from the Doctor. "You need to do what I say!" He said looking down at her.

Seraphina's eyes went wide with a fear and she tried to step back again, "You… You're hurting me…" She stuttered out. The second the Doctor saw the fear and hear the wavering in her voice he let go of her his own eyes widening and he took a few steps back.

"Seraphina… I.. I didn't mean too… I… Sorry…" The Doctor looked at her with wide eyes. He was trying to protect her, so he hurt her. He couldn't even believe himself at the current moment. A new fear formed in him as Seraphina stared up at him with big eyes before slowly shaking her head.

"It's alright… You got carried away… You didn't mean to." She assured him. He looked sadly at her. Of course he didn't but why did she have to trust him so much? It was only going to damage her, "But. I'm not going home…" The Doctor opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him, "No. Seamus is the closest thing I have to family. I'm coming." She said setting her jaw stubbornly.

"You could die." The Doctor warned bluntly. She needed to know she was risking her life for this, she needed to see the danger.

"No loss there." She stated blankly at him. The Doctor winced slightly at her words. No one so young should ever say something like that.

"Don't say that." He said softly looking away from here, "Of course it would be a loss… Every life is worth something." He argued. Seraphina stepped forward and moved so she could look right into his eyes.

"I'm coming with you. I don't care about the danger." She said flatly. They both stood there for a moment silently regarding each other. He looked at her. She wasn't wavering in her decision. He let out a long sigh and nodded his head.

"I… you can come. But there are two very important rules. Understand?" He asked looking at her seriously. Seraphina nodded her head, "One, Do not under and circumstanced ever wander off, okay?" Sera nodded her head.

"Right, no wandering off. Not that's I'd want to. You know with the fact that these are murderous aliens." She said smiling slightly.

"Two. Do whatever I say at all times and do not question. If I say duck, duck, if I say run. Run." He said returning the small smile. Again she nodded her head.

"I think I can handle that." She agreed and he couldn't help but grin down at her. Taking her hand he pulled her from the small house out into the London air.

The doctor pulled out his sonic and it began to produce this slow beeping sound. Seraphina looked at it and the Doctor began to tug her down the street.

"So Doc, What's this thing we're hunting down anyway?" She asked knowing it had to be something awful, the look in the Doctor's face when he read the name or whatever made it easy enough to figure that out.

"Something very much impossible. There used to be these things called… Timelords… They're all gone now though, they all died. But whatever these things are, it had bits of Timelord DNA in it which is… very bad news for us. Because that's impossible…" He rambled turning and pulling her down a street.

Seraphina regarded the Doctor for a moment before shaking her head slightly.

"They're not all dead though… are they?" She asked looking up at him. He stopped cold in his tracks forcing Seraphina to stop with him. He looked down at her completely shocked.

"W-What?" He asked with wide eyes staring down into hers. He felt his hand shake slightly in hers and his hearts speed up. Was it possible she knew someone…

"You. You're a TimeLord aren't you?" She asked squeezing his hand slightly in a reassuring manner. His hearts dropped and he nodded his head slightly.

"Yes… I am…" He said voice barely above a whisper. She smiled sadly up at him and squeezed his hand again.

"You don't have to be lonely… I'll be your friend." That small and innocent statement broke his hearts all over again and he nodded his head unsure. She couldn't though. She wasn't like. She would grow old… she would die.

"O-Of course…" He said before turning and starting to pull her along again, "Of course! But now we have something impossible to discover!" Seraphina let out a giggle and allowed herself to be pulled along.

After a couple minutes of turning and running and stopping so the Doctor could spin around in a circle a few times Seraphina and the Doctor found themselves at the entrance to an abandoned building.

"This is the old button factory…" Sera said looking up at the bored up window, some broken open. She smiled slightly, "We all used to come in here as kids. We'd break in the back, through the woods. This is where Amy and Joey had their first kiss…They're married now, with kids…" Seraphina said getting wrapped up in the memory. She didn't notice the doctor wince at the name Amy. "And… and we stopped coming here when I was sixteen because Harry McDonald broke his arm when a place on the second story caved in and he fell. They put up cameras everywhere." The Doctor turned to her.

"So you know the insides well?" The Doctor asked hopefully. The more they could sneak around the easier this would be. Seraphina scoffed and nodded her head.

"Like the back of my hand. I was the first one to break in. Me and my… That's not important." The Doctor raised and eyebrow that she ignored, "Yes, I know it well… We should go in the back way." She stated. The Doctor nodded his head at her.

"Lead the way." He said. Sera did so. The doctor had to sonic open a fence so they could get in and quietly both of them snuck around to the back door that was still unlock from all those years ago, broken lock lying next to the door on the cement ground.

"Me and Peter Henderson broke this lock to make getting in easier then climbing in a broken window." Seraphina whispered. The Doctor smiled and took her hand slowly opening the door and pulling them both into the dark building and gently shutting it behind them.

There was a slight glowing coming from down the hall and muffled voices. They both took a deep breath and slowly moved forward.

About half way down the hallway Seraphina stopped in her tracks eyes going wide and tightened her grip on the Doctor's hand.

"Doctor…" She hissed as quietly as possible trying to tug him back to her he. He was at her side in a instant bending down to put his ear close to her lips so she wouldn't have to talk loud, "There's blood all over the floor." She said in a breathless whisper. The Doctor pulled away to look her in the eyes before they both looked down slowly to the puddle of blood they were both currently standing in. Seraphina took a deep breath and gripped at the Doctor's hand.

He bent down all the way sticking a finger in the blood and standing back up before sticking it in his mouth keeping it there for a second before spitting it out and sticking his tongue out. Sera resisted the urge to giggle at him. He leaned in close.

"Now I'm going to say a word, but I don't want you to panic, alright?" The Doctor breathed into her ear. She nodded her head slightly, "Vampire… Oh… And I love your converse…" He pulled away to look at her face. She raised an eyebrow at the Doctor unsure and mouthed the word 'Vampire' he nodded his head.

Seraphina just nodded her head and gave a small shrug of her shoulder. 'That's it?' The Doctor asked slightly amazed at how well she was taking it. Sera leaned up on her tippy toes.

"Well you're an alien, at least these used to be human." She breathed teasingly into his ear. He rolled his eyes. Guess they were going vampire hunting.

**Woohoo! Look what I did this weekend! I really hope you all are liking my story, please review so I know what you all are thinking 3 thanks to people that have reviewed. **


	4. Idiot

**Goodness, sorry I didn't update for a while I've been really sick :P I know this is sorta short but there some action so I hope that makes up for it. I hope to update more when I'm no longer sick and dying. I don't own Doctor Who, sorry guys. **

Chapter four: Idiot.

* * *

_Star Dust by Hailey Black_

_Have you ever wanted to just flay away from it all? Up into the clouds, to soar thought the sky? Touch the start, and the moons, and all the other worlds? I want to sit on the rings of Saturn and watch the earth turn, and I want you to hold me in the asteroid belt as we watch all of creation taking place around us. But, if you decide, this galaxy is just too small, and you fly away, with out me. Leave me your star dust, and a memory to hold, because you are my universe. _

* * *

"Well you're an alien, at least these used to be human." She breathed teasingly into his ear. He rolled his eyes. Guess they were going vampire hunting.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and tugged Seraphina back in the direction from which they came. She came along easily and stopped the Doctor point to a door. He raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded her head nudging him to open it. The door open to a pitch black room, Seraphina passed the Doctor and moved into the room pulling him behind her. Once the door was shut she let out a sigh.

"Vampire? You're kidding me. Right?" She asked. The Doctor couldn't see her in the dark but from her voice she was just in front of him. He couldn't help the soft smile on his face, thought it still held a firm undertone of fear and worry.

"No, I'm not kidding you." He said reaching a hand out and trying to find hers. He did and gave it a small reassuring squeeze. She let out a nervous laugh and shook her head thought the Doctor couldn't see it.

"Bloody brilliant. So what kind are we dealing with? Like old Dracula movies or this new Twilight crap?" She asked, the Doctor could almost hear the eye rolling in her voice. He chuckled and pulled her closer to him, trying to keep her safe.

"Neither. Actually vampires are quite different then the movies depict them as. They are, I suppose handsome creatures, but you see they're very vain. They only feed off of other vampires." He explained. Seraphina snorted.

"Oh, yeah... Because that makes perfect sense." Seraphina muttered sarcastically. The Doctor smiled softly.

"To them it does. To them human blood with tamper with their perfect DNA… Didn't stop them from messing about with humans though centuries ago. The vampires have come to the conclusion that they can't just feed off pure vampire, or risk extinction. So they began to feed off of those containing traces of their blood. Still won't go fully human though. They started almost making these… farm. Where they'd keep people and-.." Seraphina cut him off.

"Harvest their blood… Okay, so they took Seamus?" She asked worried, "But that means he's a vampire, or sorta, he has some blood… Why didn't they take his mum then?" The Doctor heard her heart rate quicken slightly and he pulled her closer.

"Yes. They have Seamus, but like I said, keeping them for blood, so he's somewhere, in this building, alive. His father may have been the one carrying the vampire blood. Not his mother. Seraphina, I need you to be very, very brave for me, can you do that. Because you're human. Very, very human, and they will not hesitate to kill you. Understand?" He asked her keeping his voice gentle but firm.

"I understand, might not drink me, but they'll sure as hell murder me." She said squeezing the Doctor's hand. He nodded his head.

"Exactly, you're in the most danger here. They don't want to kill the ones with good blood, so they can feed, and they can't feed off me. But I need you, remember what you said earlier? You know this place like the back of your hand."

"I do… Tell me, where would they be storing the people?" She asked starting to pull the Doctor into the dark room, which he soon figured out, was a hallway.

"Somewhere near then, lazy creatures don't want to go too far for feeding, so they're in this building. How many people would you say went missing?" He asked letting Sera lead the way.

"Eight." She replied with no hesitation. "Three woman, five men." The Doctor nodded his head going into a deep thought.

"So a medium sized room, they may be cold blooded killers but like I said, they have this weird things where they think they're better then everything else in existence, so they wouldn't put their own kinds all bunched up and crampy. Even if they are just keeping them to eat them." Seraphina paused and thought a moment.

"Come on, I have an idea..." She muttered quietly, "But we're going to have to go upstairs and cross directly over the vampire, okay?" She asked.

"Okay, we need to be incredibly careful, if they hear us…" He let that one hand out in the air before Seraphina nodded and turned leading the Doctor to an old set of iron stares. She let go of his hand and as quietly as possible she began to climb. The Doctor followed her every move, trying to keep his boots from making any sort of clang. Half way up she stopped and turned slight to whisper to him.

"No the step I'm standing on, but the next one, it clangs. Loud, hope over it, okay?" She whispered before turning back around. Sera managed to gracefully lift herself up and over the unusable step. The Doctor took a deep breath and waited for her to go up another step before lifting himself. There was a small clang there deafening silence as both the Doctor and Seraphina held their breath and listened closely. Nothing.

Together they both managed to make it to the second level of the button factory. The Doctor grabbed Seraphina hand again making sure to keep her close to him. He leaned down to her level.

"Where to now?" He whispered glancing around. He could see better up here, for there were part in the ceiling that were missing letting in the moon light. He could now make out all of Seraphina's face. She looked pretty in the moonlight, het dark black hair shinning with an almost blue tint, her green eyes still sparkling with all the danger around her.

"We need to be quiet, the floor are thin. Take your boots off, we're going to walk directly over them to get to the room." She ordered. Seraphina leaned against the Doctor untying her black converse and setting them on the ground next to each other. The Doctor chuckled quietly as she wiggled her sock covered toes, which happen to be bright pink with little green zig zags on them.

"Nice socks." He commented taking his turn to lean on her and undo his boots slipping them off and placing them next to her shoes. His frowned looking down at his tan sock, "Mine aren't cool…" Seraphina smiled sadly grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"It's alright, when we fix this, I'll buy you some really cool socks. Glow in the dark ones even." She promised seriously, "Everyone should have cool socks. They're like a secret only you and your feet know about." The Doctor grinned happily.

"I'm holding you to that promise." He whispered as she grinned back up at him. Seraphina gently tugged the Doctor and started to walk keeping her footsteps light. When they got to another door Sera put a finger to her lips telling the Doctor to be extra quiet, he nodded in understanding.

She slowly opened the door avoiding making a creaking noise and grabbed the Doctor's hand again pulling him through. The room was large and completely cleared out besides some old machines moved against the walls. The floor had a thick layer of dust on it thankfully, which helped mask their footsteps. Seraphina stepped lightly going very slow and pulling the Doctor along with her.

The Doctor stepped and the board beneath his foot made a loud snapping noise, Seraphina pulled him forward eyes going wide.

"Doctor!" She whispered frantically eyes going wide with fear. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted something. He let go of Sera hand running to the door and closing it, sonicing the lock.

"That'll buy us some time." He announced running back over to her, "But not enough, do you trust me." He asked her seriously looking into her eyes. She nodded her head.

"With my life." She confirmed. The Doctor smiled sadly at her before pulling her towards one of the windows that was party concealed by one of the machines. He looked down at her again.

"There should be a small window ledge just out there going under all the windows. Right?" He asked quickly, there was banding on the other side of the door. She nodded her head, "I'm going to climb out there, and you need to follow me, okay?" He asked trying to keep any and all panic out of his voice. Again all she did was nod her head.

The Doctor let go of her hand climbing out the glassless window and onto the tiny ledge, he scooted over to the edge and grabbed on tight to the building extending a hand for Seraphina to grab. She did so, and he felt it shaking slightly in his so he tightened the hold in it gently pulling her out and next to him. He wrapped his one arm around her middle and pulled her close, making sure she wouldn't be seen.

He used his free hand to hold onto the building for dear life. There was quiet as the door inside swung open and whoever was in there began to explore. The Doctor squeezed Sera silently telling her she needed to be very quiet.

There was shuffling from inside the building and some talking as the people searched for what made the mysterious noise.

"Do you smell that?" Someone asked, defiantly male. The Doctor held Seraphina closer trying to keep her away from the open window.

"Yeah, human… and something else too, something different, what do you reckon it is?" There was a deep sniffing noise.

"Someffin poison." Someone said bluntly.

"Think we need to tell boss…" The first person that spoke asked, there was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the second voice spoke again, hot and angry.

"Are you an idiot? Of course not, he'd have out heads! We tell him nothing, got that? If whoever it is comes back, we kill 'em." He said angrily. There was silence followed by heavy footsteps and a door slamming shut. Neither the Doctor, nor Seraphina moved.

"He hit me…" the first voice mumbled. There was a chuckled.

"Yeah well you was bein' an idiot." There was another sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"You're the idiot,"

"Yeah, I'm the idiot, sorry." This time two sets of footsteps before the door opened and closed heavily behind him. AS soon as it did that the Doctor let out a heavy breath of relief. Slowly Sera climbed back into the room and stood close offering a hand to the Doctor to help him in.

They stood in complete silence for a minute before the Doctor looked down at Seraphina to make sure she was alright,

"Okay?" He asked in a whispered looking her over. She was shivering slightly but besides that she looked fine.

"Freezing…" She whispered back starting to rub her arms to make friction. The Doctor noticed, she wasn't shivering from fear, she was shivering because she was standing on a second story window ledge at one in the morning in January.

"Here take my jacket." He murmured slipping of his tweed jacket and wrapping it around her. She smiled sticking her arms in the wholes.

"Thank you." She muttered her shivers slowly stopping, "Well that was a close one… So vampires are idiot, or…?" The Doctor shook his head smiling slightly.

"Some of them are we got very lucky…" He said before taking her hand again, "Now what do you say to locating those people?" Sera smiled and turned walking carefully and pulling the Doctor along with her.

"I say, let's go, we've got lives to save."

**Oh. I hope that was okay, sorry it was short and kinda blah, but I'm all sick and yadda yadda. So I've decided, if you want Seraphina and The Doctor to encounter and specific aliens feel free to ever reveiw with what alien, or go ahead and send me a PM. Either way I'm taking suggesting, and course doing some of my own. Please review so I know you're reading. **


	5. Run

**Guys. Sorry I died. I just... lost hope on any creative things that could happen. And then finals. Then just life. Sooooo here's a chapter for you. It's not even a good one... sorry. Just. Review and tell me if it's time to give up. If ya review with your name I'll make you one of the kidnapped people!**

**I.. uh.. I do not own Doctor Who. Sorry to those who thought I did. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I say, let's go, we've got lives to save." Sera said grinning up at the Doctor who smiled back down at her. Seraphina turned holding his hands as they once again slowly made their way across the large room to the other side of the room. She turned trying the door knob.

"Locked..." She breathes out before looking up at the Doctor, "Sonic it?" She asked softly and he nodded handing her the sonic. With wide eyes Sera turned back around shyly opening the lock with the felt a pride well up in her when there was a faint click and the door unlocked. She gazed up at the Doctor with a grin before gently pushing the door open.

The room was dark, but once the door opened Seraphina could sense movement within. She looked up at the Doctor and took his head before stepping into the room. He gently slipped the sonic from her hand, noting the fact that her hand, that wasn't squeezing his was trembling slightly. She was scared, but doing an awfully good job in not letting it seem obvious.

The door closed behind them with another click and they heard someone within the room whimper in fear. That's when her hand slipped from his and she stepped forward bravely, swallowing hard.

"Listen to me..." She said voice breaking slightly towards the end before she stopped clearing her throat, "Listen to me, I.. I don't.. I mean. I'm sorry. I don't really know how long you've all been locked in here. And I can not imagine what /they/ have been doing to you, but we're here to help you. Here to save you. But I'm going to need you all to be brave for me.. I can't see your faces, and I know you can't see mine right now, But I'm going to need you to trust me. Trust me will all you've got. Okay?" She asked looking into the darkness and holding her breath.

The Doctor remained quiet listening to her soft voice coax these strangers out of their terror and uncertainty. He liked listening to her talk. How as the words flowed he could hear her voice evening and a new found confidence She was being brave, so so brave. Not for herself, not to prove something to him. But for lost souls. For Seamus, who looked up to her. He couldn't suppress the small smile that spread across his lips.

There was a small silence before a gasp and some shuffling. Sera took a step backwards, towards the Doctor, not sure what was coming.

"Come 'ere kid. Might be a trap!" Came a harsh whisper, a strong accent present in the voice. Another shuffle and the same voice let out a small groan of pain.

"Sera?" A hushed voice begged before two arms wrapped tightly around her waist and a head buried into her chest, "Sera!" Seamus cried, clinging to her. He was safe, she was here, and she was going to save them!

"Shhh... Shh.. Seam, you need to be quiet." She whispered wrapping her arms tight around the boy, shaking in her arms. She kissed the top of his head, "Are you hurt? What have they been doing to you?" She asked pulling back just enough to bend down to look into his eyes, searching for any obvious injury.

After being satisfied in finding none she pulled him into another hug, "How many people are here? Are there more in other rooms?" She asked. The Doctor moved close and knelt down so he was more level with the boy, waiting for him to speak.

He didn't, there was just a soft crying coming from him as he continued to shake. The Doctor looked up to Seraphina, eyes now adjusted to the light enough so he could see her facial features. She was frowning deeply and biting her lip. She was hushing him and rocking him in his arms.

Deciding the boy wasn't going to be too useful like this, and not wanting to push him the Doctor stood up again, flicking on his sonic to light to room in an eerie green haze. He counted the masses that were mostly crowded into one corner, one two three four, five. Five people, six with Seamus. He needed a way to safely get them all out. Then another way to come back and rid this town of all vampires.

Could he force them back into hiding.. He could up, but alternative means were still running through his head. He glanced back at his companion- No. No she wasn't his companion, he didn't have those anymore. She was a girl, still full of innocence until he swooped into destroy her. That's what he did. Destroy people, until there was nothing left but a hollow shell, or a dead body.

He was standing, eyes glazing over slightly, as once more emotions began to overcome him. He felt a small hand enclose around his bicep and jumped slightly turning to look at who's comforting grip was pulling him from his thoughts.

Seraphina was gazing up at him, green eyes in a flurry of worry and fear. He stared back down at her, and felt a determination settle in his stomach. He was going to keep her safe, and away from harm for as long as he possibly could. He gaze dropped slightly and when she looked back, the emotions from before we're better masked, and the soft twinkle he loved already was back.

"Are.. you alright?" She whispered, hand still firm and steady on his arm, grounding him to this spot, in this factory with these people. The Doctor nodded and offered a small smile. His eyes flickered between her face, and the head of the boy who was hiding within the confines of his coat.

" I'm fine. We are all fine." He assured, "And we're getting out of here. All of us in one piece." He said taking his arm from her gasp and tossing it around her shoulders pulling her into him and grinning.

"Yea' and who the hell 're you to decide that? Hm' ?" The same strong voice from before spoke. It was a man's voice, deep and scratchy and it sent a chill through Sera's body. A large figure stumbled to his feet letting out a cough, scratchy like his voice, and permanent, not from a cold. It was a cough of a long time smoker. "Who is you even?" He asked, voice threatening and obviously angry. Seraphina winced slightly, taking an automatic step back, but didn't make it too far seeing as the Doctor's arm was still snug around her and Seamus was still clinging to her other side.

"I'm the Doctor. And this here is Seraphina, say hello Seraphina!" He said cheerfully, masking his obvious dislike towards the man. Sera gave an uncomfortable smile and nodded her head unsure towards him.

"Uh. Hello then." She greeted and he scoffed. Frowning she took in his overall look. White shirt stained and dirty. But of course they were all dirty. They were prisoners. But she could tell his came here dirty. His pants were too big for his large body, and he wasn't shaved. His expression was one of smug and self worth.

"Yeah? Doctor of what then?" He asked pointing an accusing finger at the Doctor, "You's just another one they kidnapped trying to be in charge of everyone else. I was 'ere the longest. If anyone's in charge. It's me sir." He said smirking happily, as if he'd won some amazing battle. Sera couldn't help the scoff. He sent her a glare, "Yeah? Who's you laughin' at? What makes you's so high and mighty?" He asked glaring.

"My above average IQ?" She offered smirking softly herself. She didn't like the way this man was speaking to people. He growled low at her and she raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to resort when the Doctor stepped in.

"Right. Well. We weren't kidnapped. We're sort of... a search and rescue mission. And that's why we need full cooperation. I'm sure by this time you're all aware of what is waiting for us downstairs. Our plan is to as quickly and quietly as possible, take all off you through this building and out. To do that we-" Again Mr. Rude needed to cut in.

"Why the hell should we risk our lives?" He asked raging, "Haven't kill us yet have they?" he asked looking around. "Right?" A few people shrugged, unsure. The rest remained silent.

"Nor will they kill you if you attempt to escape. THey need you still. To feed off of you. They need you to live. Now me, they're curious. They'd keep me alive to question me. Sera? Sear they would not hesitate to kill her. You are in no danger. Let us help you!" Seraphina took a deep breath.

"Uh. Let's.. stop bringing up my possible death, yeah?" She asked eyes going down to look at her sock covered feet. He nodded and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't you worry your little head, Seraphina..." He murmured before looking back to everyone else. "So... here's the plan. Everyone, shoes off! We need to go as fast as possible. The leaders out and sooner we leave the easier. You need to be silent. They have pin point hearing. After you get out. Run. Where... Where can we meet that's safe and close?" He asked turning to Sera who bit her lip.

"Uh. There's the Tesco's a block or so over..." She offered. The Doctor nodded his head and let his eyes linger on her another moment before looking at the group.

"Run for your lives once you get out and meet at Tesco."

* * *

**Do you ever do something. Finish. Then realize you have no idea what you just did. That was that. Hope you liked. Please leave me a little present review. Thank you all. **

**~ TheNewestCompanion**


End file.
